a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a steering arrangement for a motor vehicle with a rotatable steering handle, in particular a steering wheel, and a steering spindle connected torsion-tight therewith and at least one generator device for at least one mechanical vibration, in particular a haptic signal.
b) Description of Related Prior Art
The fundamental idea of the steering arrangement known per se, with a generator device for at least one haptic signal, is conveying a signal, in particular a warning signal, to the driver of the motor vehicle via the tactile sense of his hands. It is in principle conceivable to integrate the generator device directly into the steering handle or the steering wheel. However, since a steering wheel must always be suspended such that it is rotatable, problems are encountered here regarding the signal transmission onto the steering wheel. While this can be solved by using contact rings or twisted wires or the like, it is, however, always relatively complex.
Another approach for transmitting haptic signals onto a steering wheel is disclosed in DE 10 2004 062 820 A1. In this publication, a rechargeable mechanical energy store, for example in the form of a torsionable elastic body, is proposed, which, by means of frictional closure, acts, optionally via a reversing wheel or directly, onto the steering spindle connected with the steering wheel. While the necessity of the signal transmission by means of contact rings or twisted wires is hereby avoided, there is nevertheless a relatively complex additional part necessary in order to be able to transmit the haptic signals onto the steering wheel. It appears moreover questionable whether or not the transmission by frictional closure proposed in this publication operates reliably over the long term.
A solution including a form-closure transmission of a haptic signal onto a steering column of a motor vehicle is proposed in DE 10 306 100 A1. Here, via the meshing of several toothings one into the other, a haptically perceivable, direction-selective and pulse-like applied torque is transmitted as a function of a direction discrepancy, acquired by an acquisition system, onto the steering column and therewith onto the steering wheel. The arrangements depicted in DE 10 306 100A1 also are technically relatively complex.